PMD: The Adventures of Team Thunder
by Music lover3212
Summary: Aria joined Wigglytuff's Guild to help her best friend, Dean, gain confidence. After meeting a Riolu, Dean starts a rivalry with him. Despite the rivalry, these three Pokemon go on missions to help Pokemon and catch outlaws. But what happeneds when their leader's unknown past comes to get her? Cover own and drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Begins

**A/N: I have finally decided to write my own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story. I love the game and maybe I'll do a Pokémon Black story with either the pairings of OC/N or OC/Cheren.**

**For those of you who've read Pokémon Arts, may know this OC.**

* * *

_Dean's POV_

"I can do this, I can do this." I chanted to myself while pacing. I've always wanted to be in an exploration team but I chicken out.

I stepped onto the grate in front of Wigglytuff's guild. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

I flinched. "WAAH!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?'

"The footprint is Oshawott's! The footprint is Oshawott's!"

I jumped back from the grate, feeling sweat dripping down my face. That was just too scary. I started pacing again. "I can't do it. I'm too much of a coward."

I then pulled out my Relic Fragment from my bag. "I thought that if I carried my treasure, it would give the courage to sign up. Guess that didn't work."

I sighed, feeling the nubs of my ears droop. "I'm just a wimp, nothing more."

I then went down the stairs, not knowing I was being followed.

* * *

I arrived at the beach. The Krabby just started to use Bubble, making it a beautiful thing to look at, especially when the sun is setting.

I took in a deep breath. "Aah, just what I needed after a hard day."

I looked around the beach and found something that made my brown eyes light up.

"Aria!"

The Pikachu turned her head from where she was sitting, smiling and gesturing for me to come and sit next to her.

My eyelids started to droop while I slowly made my way towards her. You see, I've had a crush on Aria since two years.

* * *

_*Two years ago_

"_Hah, get up, rat!" the Timburr yelled while kicking me again. I tried to get up but I was down again when the Timburr used Dynamic Punch._

_He pressed his log on my head, making sure I can't lift my head. I closed my eyes, knowing Death was coming for me._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard a yell of agony._

_I no longer felt Timburr's weight on me. I lifted my head weakly to see an angel. She was wearing a blue snapback backwards and her long bangs came out of the hole, her ears in a low ponytail. Her warm and soft green eyes were clouding with concern._

"_Are you ok?" the angel said with a melodic voice._

"_Am I dead?" I asked._

_She laughed sadly when she touched my back, seeing the blood on her hand. "No, but you're getting there."_

"_Here let me take you to Audino and Chansey's Caring Dome," she said while picking me up. For someone who looks so delicate, she sure was strong. I looked back to see that Timburr had fainted and saw electricity dancing around him before I blacked out._

_I woke up a few days later. I learned I had a concussion when I asked the Pikachu how long I was asleep._

_I learned her name, Aria, and she told me what happened at the beach. Aria saved me from getting killed using a powerful Thunderbolt on Timburr. She then laughed when she said I kept murmuring on how I kept calling her an angel, making me blush in embarrassment._

_Aria helped me get to my home in Sharpedo's Bluff making my mom, a Blastoise, and dad, a Samurott, panic and ask what happen. Aria explained what happened and my parents thanked her and let her come over whenever she wanted to help take care of me._

_Six months after that incident, Aria and I became best friends. We'd pull pranks, make jokes, I'd teach her how to surf, we'd wrestle, and she's train me to get stronger._

_I later learned that I've fallen in love with her one day when she was training me._

* * *

Ever since that day, we're still close and I never told her my feelings.

"Hey," I said while sitting next her on the rock.

She jerked her head upwards. "Did you join the guild?"

My silence gave her the answer. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get in," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her.

She nodded and turned back to the bubbled sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I turned to look at her, the light reflecting her beautiful face, my eyelids, ears, and tail drooping dreamily while I smiled stupidly and cheeks turning rosy. "Yeah, it sure is," I told her affectionately.

She whipped her head to look at me. "What?"

I snapped out of my dreamy state and blushed even more in embarrassment. I quickly looked away. "N-nothing, I was just saying how beautiful the sunset was," I said hastily.

"Oh," was the only thing she said when she had an alarmed look on her face. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked before I was pushed and got knocked to the floor, my Relic Fragment popping out from my bag.

"Oops, excuse me," I heard a voice sneer.

I turned to see a Zubat and a Koffing.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Aria yelled.

"Can't you see?" the Zubat said. "We wanted to mess with him. Can't face up to us, ey shrimp?"

"That's yours right?" the Zubat questioned.

I became alarmed. "Oh, that's-"

I got cut off by the Zubat again. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"

The Zubat then took my stone. "Aaaah!" I shrieked.

"Whoa-ho-ho," the Koffing said. "Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too frightened?"

My pregnant silence said everything.

The Koffing then laughed cruelly. "I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!"

He then turned to his partner. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

The bat then turned to me. "See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh."

I looked down at the sand sadly. "Ooooh."

I turned to Aria. "What am I gonna do? You know how precious that is to me. Aria, can you please help me get it back?"

Said Pikachu punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Of course moron. Let's go."

We then went inside the cave.

* * *

After battling a few Pokémon in the cave, we finally made it to the pit of the cave.

We found the two brutes and gathered up my courage. "Um… hey!"

The thugs turned around in surprise, and then the Koffing shot us a smug look. "Well, well, if it isn't our old friend the big chicken."

I sweat dropped. "Urf," I mumbled.

"G-give me back what you stole from me! That's my treasure and it means a lot to me!" I yelled.

"A treasure hmm?" the Zubat said.

"So, it's really valuable, huh? It could be worth more than we thought. We should sell it. Who knows? Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!" Koffing said, laughing.

"You can't do that!" Aria yelled angrily.

The Koffing laughed. "What, runt? You having your girlfriend defend you."

I blushed while Aria ignored that and glared at the Zubat while he spoke. "If you want it so bad… come and get it," he challenged.

What choice did we have?

* * *

Aria only used Thunderbolt twice on Zubat while I used Razor Shell on the Koffing. I guess all the training Aria and I did paid off 'cause the two were out like a light.

We both panted a bit. I put my scalchop back on my torso and Aria's red cheeks were still sparking a bit.

They then moaned in pain.

"Ugh, we got banged up," Zubat groaned as the two got up.

"D-dang it! How can we lose to a bunch of wimps like them?" Koffing complained

"Bah, fine, take it!" Zubat then threw back my Relic Fragment.

"Oh," I said and grabbed my treasure.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so hot. Your victory was pure luck." Koffing said, knowing that wasn't true.

"Yeah, remember that!" Zubat said hastily and they both escaped quickly.

We looked at each other, shrugged, then left.

* * *

I sighed once I noticed the stone was completely clear of any damages. Aria reached in my bag and grabbed a strong, thin rope.

"Let me see your fragment real quick," she asked, her hand extended.

Aria's the only one, besides my parents, I'm comfortable with touching my fragment, so I handed it to her without hesitation.

She poked the rope through the hole of my stone. She came from behind me and tied the rope around my neck, came back in front of me, and tugged it.

"There, that way something like that," she said referring to what just happened, "won't happen again."

I looked from my fragment to her, I blushed, smiled, and I could swear my eyes were sparkling. She really does care about me. "Thanks Aria," I sighed.

She gave me that smile that made my heart feel like it's popping out of my chest. She readjusted her hat a bit. "No prob."

We stared at the ocean and an idea popped into my head. I turned to face Aria.

"Hey, Ari," I said excitedly. "We don't you join an exploration team with me?"

She turned to look at me, a shocked expression on her face. "Me? In an exploration team?"

I nodded furiously. "Yeah, you were awesome back there."

She looked at the ground, shuffling her feet against the sand. "Oh, I don't know-"

"Pleeeeease Ari," I said with my paws clasped together and my brown eyes getting wide, my bottom lip pumped out.

She giggled. "Alright, fine." she gave in.

* * *

We finally reached the guild and Aria stood there in complete shock while I just stood there completely nervous.

I shook my head. I have my best friend/love with me. I can't back down. Now, I _know_ I could do this. Especially when I have Aria next to me.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one. What do you guys think? Read, review, and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Apprentices

**A/N: Hey guys, just a note: This story will not be exactly like the game. Parts of the story will be like the game, but it will change. This story will have Pokémon from all the regions.**

* * *

_Aria's POV_

I looked at that weird, pink, Pokémon looking tent. The only thing that was making any noise was the two torches on the sides of the tent…Why did I agree to this again? Oh, yeah. 'Cause my best friend needs me. The things I do for him.

"You have to form an exploration team here."

I jumped from the sound of Dean's voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and he shivered while looking at the tent.

"Y-yikes." he cringed then turned to look at me. "Something about this place is a little weird, right?"

I gave him an apathetic look. "...No, I just thought it was _completely _normal."

He playfully scowled at me and turned his attention back to the tent. He had a scared look on his face but quickly changed it with a determined one. "No! I've got Aria with me now! I can do this!"

I blushed. Those words made me feel really special. Thank Arceus that my electric sacs were already red.

Dean took a confident steep towards the weird grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" a voice yelled from bellow the grate.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" another voice yelled.

"The footprint is Oshawott's! The footprint is Oshawott's!"

I saw Dean flinch. "Waah!"

He sulked for a bit then puffed up his chest with narrowed eyes. "No, I have to stay strong!"

I smiled. It was nice to see Dean get the confidence to sign up after all those times of striking out.

"…You may ENTER! Someone's with you, so get that person on the GRATE!"

Dean moved out of the way to let me get on. I stepped onto the grate. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is…um," the voice hesitated. "It's…um…er…. Maybe Pikachu's! Maybe Pikachu's!"

The other voice boomed. "MAYBE! What do you mean 'maybe', sentry Diglett?"

The previous voice, Diglett, stuttered a reply. "B-but… it's not a footprint you would normally see around here!"

"UGH, that's pretty lousy. Checking footprints of visiting Pokémon is your job, isn't IT?"

"Y-yeah, b-but I don't know what I don't know!"

Dean and I both sweat dropped.

"Are they really arguing _now_?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, and jumped when the booming voice came back. "… Sorry to make you WAIT. It's true that you don't see much Pikachu around here, but you don't look bad…Good enough. You may ENTER!"

The ground started to shake when the metal bars of the tent started to open up. Dean looked at me with sparkly eyes. "Can you believe it? We're allowed in the guild!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile when he ran inside like a kid excited to go into a toy store. I followed in suit and found an underground tunnel with a ladder.

"Oooh~ it's underground? This is soooo cool~!" Dean squealed.

I punched him on the arm. "Shut up, Dean. You're sounding like a girl."

We climbed down the ladder and saw a bunch of Pokémon in groups talking amongst themselves.

Dean looked ecstatic. "Wow, look at all these exploration teams."

"Mmm, it is pretty cool," I said coolly with a nod.

"Excuse me," we heard a high voice say.

Dean and I turned to see a Chatot making his way towards us. "Was it you two that entered?"

Dean looked a bit shaky but said, "Y-yes!"

"I'm Chatot~! I am the Guildmaster's right-hand Pokémon~!" his happy mood then turned annoyed. "Now, shoo! We are very busy and have no time for salespeople or ridiculous surveys!"

Dean looked even more nervous. "N-no! That's not why we're here!" he then calmed down. "We want to form an exploration team. So, we decided to train here first"

"A-an exploration team?" Chatot said, shocked.

He then turned around and muttered things we can hear. "It's rare to see a bunch of teenagers want to be apprentices here. Especially with how difficult the training is here. Surely the stream of Pokémon that ran away from our rigorous training proves how very much true that it!"

Dean looked confused. "Is the training here really that hard?"

"What?" Chatot exclaimed, shocked that we heard everything he said.

He spun around, quick as lightening. "Oh…no! No, no, no! It's not true even in the slightest! Our training is as simple as can be!"

The music note on his head and tail then started swaying. "Well, well, well~! I wish you would've told me sooner that you wanted to be apprentices here~! Hee-Heee~!"

We both sweat drooped and I leaned towards Dean. "What a shift in attitude," I whispered while he stifled a snicker.

"Alright, let's get you signed up. Please follow me." We were about to step forward until five seconds later, Chatot turned to us.

"Oh, anything wrong? Come on! Over here~! Quickly, please." I rolled my eyes and followed him and Dean down the latter.

* * *

After Dean talked about how cool it was that the guild was built under a cliff, Chatot led us to two big doors.

"This is the Guildmaster's room," Chatot said. "On no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster."

He then turned to the doors. "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!"

When he opened the doors, he gestured for us to follow-me calmly while Dean was shaking with excitement and nervousness.

* * *

"Guildmaster, I have brought two Pokémon who wish to be apprentices at our guild," Chatot said to the large pink Pokémon in front of us.

Chatot then raised his eyebrows after a slight pause. "Um… Guildmaster?"

After a pregnant silence, the pink Pokémon turned towards us with inpokemon speed. "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster of this Guild! You want to form an exploration team, you say? Then let's go for it!"

Wow…Wigglytuff is _nothing _like what I expected. I bet the Oshawott next to me believes so too.

"First, we must register your team's name! So, what is your team's name?"

Dean looked shocked. "A…a name? We don't have a name!" Dean said in a panicky voice.

Wigglytuff just smiled, silently signaling us to take our time and come up with a name. We did just that and huddled close together.

"How about Team Tidal Wave, since you wanted to form a team and love to surf," I suggested to Dean.

He shook his head. "No, it's because of you that got me to sign up. So, we're going to call our team something that suites you."

….. Say what now?

"We're Team Thunder."

Wigglytuff hummed then nodded. "What a wonderful name! Suites your friend's," he gestured towards me, "booming personality!" he laughed.

I sweat dropped. Ha, ha. All because I'm a Pikachu.

"We have it all registered. Now all there I have to do is…"

"Oh, no!" Chatot squeaked then covered his…ears?

The big pink Pokémon took a deep breath. "Yoom…TAH!"

He screamed, which made me and Dean cover our ears. After a while, Wigglytuff stopped screaming.

"Congratulations! As of right now, you're an official exploration team!" he said cheerfully, tossing us a gold colored box.

I caught it and Dean and I opened it. "This is what exploration teams need," Dean said in amazement.

"Mm-hmm," Guildmaster hummed. "Quick. Pull out all the stuff!"

We did what we're told. There were Explorer Badges, a Wonder Map, and a Treasure Bag.

"Wow! There are a lot of awesome things in here!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"Your Explorer Badge is your official team identification. You show it to the Pokémon you're taking missions from so they know you're only trying to help! And the Wonder Map is an excellent convenience! Finally the Treasure Bag, it lets you carry the items you find in dungeons. As your success as an exploration increases, so will your Treasure Bag. It's a very wonderful bag~!" he explained to us.

"Have a peek inside your bag~!" Wigglytuff said excitedly.

I looked inside and pulled out a Joy Ribbon and a Zinc Band.

"Those two items are special," Wigglytuff said. "I'm sure they will help you on your adventures~!"

Dean was jumping in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I grabbed his shoulders. "_Stop it!_" I whispered sharply.

He pouted but stopped jumping. I smiled at our Guildmaster. "We'll always strive to do our best!"

"I'm sure you will!" Guildmaster said, his eyes closed happily and a wide smile on his face. "But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best…to train!"

"Of course we will," Dean said in a hyper voice. "Right, Aria."

I nodded in response.

Chatot hopped towards us. "Follow me please."

* * *

We walked down the hall and went all the way down towards a room at the end of the hall.

"This is your room~!" Chatot said in his normally sing-song voice.

"Cool," I said with a nod as Dean and I laid on our beds.

"You'll live here while you work for us. Your first day will be quite busy tomorrow~. So get to bed early to start by living up on our code!"

Chatot then left, leaving Dean and I alone.

* * *

Since we don't start until tomorrow, Dean and I pretty much just killed time by wrestling.

I picked up Dean and threw him on his bed-with me on top of him with his stubby arms pinned above his head- my legs straddling his hips.

"Pinned ya~!" I smirked.

He grunted and struggled to get free underneath, all the while his triangle-shape freckled cheeks turned as red as a Cheri berry.

I tipped my head in confusion. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" The Oshawott stuttered with a squeaky voice.

I leaned close enough that our noses almost touched, his entire face now red. "Are you sure? Your face is _really _red."

"Yes! I'm fine!" he practically screamed.

I tilted my head once more, our noses brushed and his face now a darker red. "Okay."

I got off of him and he quickly kept his distance from me, his flush now halfway gone. I looked out the window and saw the full moon and stars.

"Let's crash. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day," I said, a bit tiredly.

The otter nodded, his blush was now only a slight pink. He laid down on the makeshift bed next to me.

"…Aria?"

I turned to my friend. "Yes?"

He looked away, almost shyly, and then turned to me. "Thanks for signing up with me. I know it's not your thing, but I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my friends," I said with a gentle smile.

I could've sworn his eyes showed sadness and his voice matching when he said, "Yeah…friends."

I probably just imagined that since I am tired from all the wrestling. "Well…goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Aria," he said softly while I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will have the team starting their first mission, but it's not involving Spoink, I'll give you that.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Assignment

**A/N: Ack, I'm sorry for not updating in three—almost four—months. At least now I have an update. **

* * *

_Aria's POV_

"HEY, GET UP! WE'RE ABOUT TO START THE MORNING ADDRESS!" a voice boomed.

"Ugh, w-what the hell?" Dean whined from his bed.

"The fuck? What a ridiculously loud voice!" I yelled. Whoever this bastard is, his voice was loud as fuck.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP? YOU BETTER GET UP OR ELSE THE GUILDMASTER WILL GET UPSET!"

_'If you stop yelling, we'll get up!' _I thought angrily.

"The Guildmaster has a nasty temper. So if anyone misses the address..."

He paused for a second then said, "That would be really scary. Urk, I'm not going through that again. I'm not going to get in trouble because YOU ROOKIES woke up LATE!"

After a few seconds, Dean spoke up. "What'd he say? Waking up late?"

Then Dean and I stood up in a jolt. He looked at me in panic. "Oh, yeah! We joined the Guild!" He looked out the window in thought. "But that must mean..." He went into panic mode again. "Ack! We really _did _over sleep!"

"Then quit panicking, dumb A. Let's go!"

* * *

_Dean's POV_

I don't blame Aria for calling me a dumb A. When she panics, she gets angry. I don't know, it's just how she is.

We saw a group of Pokémon and went into our position.

"YOU NEWBIES ARE LATE!" a Loudred yelled. I'm guessing this is the retard who woke us up.

"If you wouldn't have kept yelling at us, we would have woke up sooner," I heard Aria mutter sourly.

"Oh, hush now! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Chatot scolded at Loudred.

"That's what _I _said," Ari retorted again.

I touched her arm in order to calm her. She looked at me with gentle eyes and smiled appreciatively. I felt my stomach churn as I smiled back, hoping it won't look stupid.

"Guildmaster, everyone is present."

We all waited for awhile before Wigglytuff's door slammed open. "Guildmaster, you may address the crew."

He looked straight ahead and said, "Zzzzz...hork."

I sweat-dropped and turned to Aria. "He's sleeping with his eyes open." Aria looked creeped out. "That's...disturbing," she said slowly, one of her ears twitching from her ponytail.

"Thank you, Guildmaster," Chatot said when the murmuring of the apprentices ended. "We all savor your...words of wisdom."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause those words were _really _valuable," Aria muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Let's begin the morning address!"

Then all the apprentices, except me and Ari, shouted, "ONE: DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO: RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE: SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright, Pokémon, let's get to work!"

"HOORAY!" Then everyone dispersed.

"Um... So what do we do?" I asked stupidly.

Chatot, seeing my confusion, hopped over to us. "You two, come with me. I will give you your assignment."

Aria and I looked at each other then followed Chatot up the ladder.

* * *

Yeah, I don't feel like mentioning about Chatot's lecture about how time's jacked up and shit. It was bad enough we had to suffer listening to him.

Chatot was currently scanning the bulletin board for our job. "Hmm... Let's see..." He then perked his head up. "Aha! This will do." He grabbed it and handed it to us. "Dean, please read this aloud."

_Hello,_

_I need help from an exploration team to get my scalchop back. I was sharpening it against a rock and it slipped off my hand, landing in the pit of Drenched Bluff. Please, I need my beloved scalchop back! _

—_Maggie the Oshawott_

"Wait a second," I began, feeling myself getting angry, "we're supposed to get something that someone lost. It was _her _fault for getting it lost in the first place! She should've been more careful! Every Oshawott knows how important their scalchops are!"

"Hush!" Chatot scolded. I let out a yelp. He continued. "You must accept it because it's your job as an Exploration team! You two are new, so it's the simplest job I can give you! Now, do you remember what happens when you're in a dungeon?"

"Yes," Ari and I said in unison.

"Good. Now, get to work!"

"Alright, pushy," the Pikachu muttered.

* * *

We just got a few apples and Oran berries from the Kelceon market and were now at the entrance of Drenched Bluff.

"Ok, the request said it's at the pit, right?" Aria asked as I skimmed through the letter. "Uh...yeah, the scalchop's there," I replied.

"Alright, let's go," Ari said before we walked in.

* * *

"Wow, it's so moist here," I commented.

"No duh. That's why it's called Drenched Bluff."

I chuckled sheepishly. _'Smart comment, Dean-boy.'_

All of a sudden, electricity passed me. I looked behind to see a fainted Shellos behind me. "Dean, _pay attention. _You wanted to join, now focus."

I blushed in embarrassment and shame. She's right; I should focus and do a good job. Ari's not usually demanding, but she has the right because she's the leader.

I grabbed my scalchop in defense. I slashed the Chingling who tried to attack me. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Ugh, this is getting annoying," I commented as I used Scald on a Lileep. "Yeah, but keep it up! We're almost at the pit," the Electric-type said as she used Iron Tail on an Anorith.

I finished the Lileep off with a Razor Shell before it fainted. Ari was struggling a bit, but she finished with a Thunder Bolt.

"The stairs are right there. Let's go." Aria motioned to the stairs. "That was annoying. We were almost at the stairs when these goons stopped us."

I nodded in agreement as we walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"Now, where is that scalchop?" Aria thought out loud.

We were currently looking around the pit of Drenched Bluff for the scalchop. Fifteen minutes had already passed and the Pikachu was getting irritated. "Arceus dammit! I just wanna find that damn scalchop," she yelled as she lifted rocks to check behind them.

"You and me both, Ari," I agreed as I moved rocks as well. I saw Ari go up to a pond. "You don't think?" Aria thought out loud as she went near the pond.

It clicked in to me and I dashed to her side. We looked down and we saw something that was tinted pink and blurry. "I'll check," I volunteered.

I jumped in the water and swam towards the item. Once I was close enough to see it, I realized it was, indeed, a scalchop. Though, I was a bit confused. Why would a scalchop be peach instead of pale yellow?

I just shrugged and went back up towards my love—er, friend. I popped my head up and waved the scalchop in front of Aria, "It is her scalchop!"

I walked out as Aria walked towards me. "Thank, Arceus. Here, let me have it." she held her hand out.

Usually, if an Oshawott loses their scalchop, another fellow Oshawott would keep it until they find the owner. But with Aria looking at me with wide, grass green eyes, I couldn't say no. I gave it to her with my arm shaking nervously by the adorable look on her face.

Aria took it and placed it in the Treasure Bag gingerly. She flashed a white smile, causing my heart to thump. "Thanks. C'mon, let's get back to the guild." she walked towards the exit.

I smiled, seeing how making Ari the leader was a good choice. When on a mission, she's commanding (in a good way.), strategic, and focused. But at the end of a mission, she was back to her old self.

* * *

We were back at the guild and, next to Chatot, was an Oshawott but in different coloring. Her ears and tail were a navy blue and her torso was a cerulean instead of aqua. Her nose was a dark shade of pink. Her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"My scalchop!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards me.

When she looked at me confused, I pointed to Ari, signaling that she had it. When the Pikachu gave Maggie the scalchop back, she put it on her torso. "Ah, my beloved scalchop! Thank you so much...um..."

"Aria, and this is Dean. We're Team Thunder."

"Oh, well." she looked at me and walked towards me, flashing a smile so seductive that it made me inwardly cringe. "I can't thank you enough," she purred, placing a paw uncomfortably on my scalchop.

I looked at Ari, about to mouth 'help' when I saw the look on her face. She smirked, a devious glint in her eyes as she looked at me then at Maggie.

Oh, great, she wants me to get together with the girl. Still, I shot her a pleading look. She got my message and was about to say something, but Maggie beat her to it.

She reached into her pink bag and pulled out 2,000 poké. She handed it to me. "Here, it's the least I can give you for returning my scalchop." she then bowed at me and Ari. "Thanks again." she left.

I turned to Aria, face beaming. "Can you believe it, Ari? We're rich! We're rich!"

Aria's face was also bright. "I can't believe it! This much poké over something simple!"

Chatot then hopped over towards us, face also beaming, his head note and tail swaying. "Well done you two! Absolutely marvelous on your first day! Now, please hand over the poké."

Ari and I shot him a bewildered look. Aria, face still in shock, raise an eyebrow and said, "Say what?" Nonetheless, I still gave him the money.

Chatot took it and gave us back 200 poké! What a rip! Aria saw the amount and got pissed. "What? This is all we get?"

Chatot simply shrugged and said, "Those are the guilds rules." and hopped down the stairs.

"Ugh," I grunted before we went to the second level.

* * *

Ari and I were just talking before Chimecho came in. "Everyone, dinners ready!"

Everybody cheered, the Pikachu and I pumped our fist in the air yelling, "Hell yeah!"

Ari and I scrambled to the end of the table, anxiously waiting for everyone to sit their asses down so me and Ari can eat.

One the last person, the Guildmaster, sat down everyone ate like Tepigs, scarfing down food down their throats.

I grabbed some blue gummis and apples, hungrily shoving them in my mouth. I looked at the Electric-type. She was stuffing so much yellow gummis in her mouth that she looked like a Watchog.

In about 30 minutes, we were done. "Ah, I sighed, "I'm stuffed."

Loudred belched. "Ditto here."

A Sunflora shot him a disgusted look. "That's disgusting."

Aria then yawned. "Well, I'm beat." I nodded in agreement. "Goodnight everybody!" we yelled, getting a few goodnights in return.

* * *

The Electric-type and I were just lying on our backs, gazing out the window. "Today was a good day," I broke the silence.

Aria hummed in agreement. I continued. "It was actually kinda fun looking for the scalchop if you think about it. I was really pissed when Chatot took away most of the poké."

Ari huffed. "Humph, what a rip. All that hard work and we only get a lousy, freaking 200 poké." she lied on her side, facing me. "Still, I'm glad I signed up with you. The look on Maggie's face made me happy."

Yeah, me too...before she started flirting with me. I faced Aria. "Yep, some first day, huh?" I let out a yawn. "Well, let's go to sleep. We have to get up tomorrow."

Ari nodded. She took off her hat, placing it on the side, and lied on her stomach.

I shut my eyes as well, anticipating for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was a long chapter for me to write. Still, I hope it makes up for the lack of update. **


End file.
